Saviours of Remnant (Challenge)
by Sun Kasai
Summary: The World of Remnant is about to shatter into pieces. In these dark times, one forgotten god as taken it up on itself to save it. But he can not do it alone... Remnant needs Saviours...but who? This is your Story to tell my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Im sorry to say that, but this isn't another Story. This is more of a suggestion for anyone who may need a new idea. A Story Prompt or just Challenge to be precise. I plan on doing something like this someday but until then I wan't to share it with all of you. Right now I am just busy to start another Project of this length and to be honest, a little dry with Ideas. But don't worry (How often I said this already?) Its nothing major. And im already at full health again, so it shouldn't be long until I have another story up my sleeves! Just message me or make a Review if you plan on doing this little challenge. I am really curious what some of you might come up with.**

Saviours of Remnant (Challenge)

Four individuals from different dimensions are joined together to save the World.

Rules:

A forgotten God of Remnant wants to save the world. It can't however affect the World itself because of another vile presence that treathens to take it over (Salem is that you? Well maybe, or another evil Mastermind you come up with?). In order to prevent that said presence forms a team of four heroes to save the world.

Timeline:

The motivation for the team is the end of V3 but the story itself can be taken place in whatever time you may want to from before V1 to the end of V3 due to the God of Remnant being capable ´to send the team through time once.

Heroes:

-It really doesn't matter out of which world they are from. You can choose from Anime, Games, Books, Movies, Comics and whatever media there is. Don't be shy with the selection. Do you want Sans from Undertale? Go ahead! Do you want to see Ayano from Yandere Simulator? Nobodys gonna Stop you! Be creative here. Whatever character you want to see kill some Grimm, let him/her do it.

-When the Hero Team has fulfilled there Mission they will be rewarded with a Wish they greatly desire, as an added Motivation. This way you can include the Characters own story a little bit.

-The team must be made out of 4 heroes each from a different world.

Example: If Reinhardt from Overwatch is part of the Team you may not be allowed to let another Overwatch character into the Team. A Team Fortress Character however is okay

Note: If there are Crossover characters in the Team you can still use the Game/Series etc. they were featured in as a source for another Team member.

Example: Street Fighter x Tekken: Both Ryu AND Jin can be part of the Team due to them having originated in there own games.

Marvel X DC: Batman AND Ironman could be part of the Team.

Powerlevel:

As much as I would like to see Superman, Goku, Saitama and Hulk kick some ass, it would simply be TO overpowered. So lets make some rules.

-If a character can bust a planet, he/she is to OP

-The Team itself should at max (all of them together) NOT overcome Planet level.

-The reason for that is that too much power causes problems during the transfer.

Side Note: Of course I can't stop you from making a team of OP characters, but lets be serious, where is the fun in that? I mean if you can make them some good antagonists so it isn't to onesided, then go ahead but we should attempt to make things a little bit even.

Antagonists:

-You can allow the antagonist God/presence/whatever of your Story to send some Champions of theyre own. The same rules apply for them as for the hero team.

Side Characters:

If you are able to make same good explanations, other characters the hero might know from theyre universe are allowed to join the fight. But still no planet busters

Example: If Captain America is part of youre team, Ironman could be worried about his friend and find a way to make a one way Portal or something similar to that. Im very interested with what for reasons you might be able to come up with.

Powers:

All of the heroes and Antagonist should follow the Remnant Rules. They will have Aura and a Semblance. This can be connected to powers they have themselves or something new, be creative. As long as it is in touch with the character its allowed. You are allowed to make some changes in theyre arsenal. You can aswell make them into ether Humans or Faunus.

Example: If Raiden from Metal Gear joins the Team he will have Aura and you can give him a semblance if you like (like a magnetic connection to his Murasama Blade or advanced Electrokinesis.) His Blade might be changed into a transformable one as well, like a machine gun.

Note: You can use this rule to make a technically 'Weak' character strong enough to actually put up a fight OR you can 'Nerf' a too strong character so he will be on the same level as some of the other Heroes (or too make sure he isn't a planet buster)

Example: Do you know Faith from Mirrors Edge? She is a very skilled Parkour runner who however doesn't even hold a candle too some other fictional Characters. However you can use this rule too give her a fair Fighting Chance like a Semblance or a weapon fitting for a runner. (An idea of mine would be something like a glass creation semblance and maybe a Chain/Grappling Hook kind of Weapon)

Example Teams:

Here are some example teams I came up with. Just so you have a little idea of how the teams could be constructed.

GRIT (Grit)

Guts (Berserk)

Raiden (Metal Gear)

Ike (Fire Emblem)

Tony Stark (Marvel) (I know he could technically build a suit that can count as Planet Level but lets still try to nerf him a little)

DEFN (Defend)

Delsin Rowe (Infamous)

Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan)

Faith (Mirrors Edge)

Natsu (Fairy Tail)

STAR (Star)

Sans (Undertale)

Tatsumaki (One Punch Man) (I don't count her as a Planet Buster, even if she could just summon a meteor or something)

Amy (Sonic The Hedgehog: Nobody said they have to be Humans. Thinking of it, you could make her a Faunus…)

Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)

 **Well that is it for me! I cannot wait too see if anyone is gonna try themselves at this challenge. Until then… stay tuned for the next story. I promise it will be worth it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So, first off all a huge thanks to anyone who expressed there interest in doing the challenge. I look forward to read what you come up with! Have fun writing you all!**

 **Now to the next point. To anybody who reads my stuff and doesn't know what RWBY is (Glancing at Kaizo ;) ) RWBY is an Anime inspired Internet Show about a Team of Huntresses named Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang who train to protect the World from Grimm and other evil. It is heavily inspired by well-known Fairy Tails like little red riding hood for Ruby. That's all I want to say without spoiling anything, but I can tell you, it is worth to give it a shot. The Episodes are pretty short and can be found quit easily on Youtube or the Internet in general. You can see the Trailers as well if you want to start of with that. I highly recommend watching it. If you like Anime you are probably going to like RWBY as well. Just… take a little Vacation once you watched V3 until the end kay?**

 **Now to the actual reason im Updating this Challenge. A friend of mine was telling me her opinion about the Challenge. She liked it but said it would be difficult to find something like an Intro for the Team. I thought about that and she has a point. One of the hardest Parts to do is the Beginning and making all these different Characters connect with each other. If you want to do the challenge, I have here some ideas for you if you have troubles with the beginning.**

Ways of Introducing the Team:

Trailer

Just like in the Original show, you could dedicate one trailer for each of the Team Members. A little chapter showing how the Characters get into contact with the God of Remnant. These would lend the pressure of having to introduce all characters at once and as a team so that they already know what is asked for them and then can immediately start through once they meet each other in Remnant. Here an example:

GRIT

Guts: Bloodshed Trailer

Raiden: Ripper Trailer

Ike: Emblem Trailer

Tony: Arc Trailer

Big Meeting

The most obvious way to make the characters connect with each other and the God of your Choice. Just throw them all into a void, give them some minutes to get to know each other and then introduce the God himself/herself. Example:

DEFN

Delsin, Eren, Faith and Natsu wake up in a dark Void. They question how they got here and question each other to their identity. Then the Presence arrives and explains. (I was actually too lazy to come up with an actual Conversation for these guys so…sorry)

Flashbacks

This one is actually self explanatory. You introduce the Team already formed and tell the past through Flashbacks and maybe introduce them fighting off a Grimm. That way you can show how these guys work together early on and can leave some suspense for the readers with later showing just how they were at there first meeting. Another Example:

STAR

The Story starts with a young Ruby being attacked by a Grimm. Before the Grimm can however harm her, she gets saved by Sans who then brings her home and tells her on the way some puns about how her small size reminds him of one of his Team members (hint Flashback: first meeting of Sans and Tatsumaki) who are currently still sleeping in.

By the way, I'm not the only one who things Yang and Sans would become best friends in like the first seconds they met or am i? Probably not.

Anyway that were just some of the ways you could make an Intro. Feel free to do it in whatever way you like, I only wanted to give you some advice.

As a last thing, this is how the first meeting between the Characters and the Presence could look like:

-presence appears in form of a person the Character knows well and feels connected to in a good way (Papyrus for Sans, Luffy for Zorro, and so on)

-Character questions what presence wants. Presence explains the need of saviours and shows them pictures of the end of Volume 3 (You know what for Pictures I mean) in order to raise a emotion in the character (Raiden: Flashback of his own war filled past, Guts: Rage at Adam for leading so many monsters and destruction into a peaceful world (like Griffith to his) and… you know… arm and girlfriend like things)

\- Character expresses sympathy. God guarantees a reward the character wants the most, by showing them there deepest desire (Eren: Titan free World, Delsin: Reggie back to life etc.)

\- Character says that he/she will do it. Presence smiles and gives them there new form and abilities

Some other more clear examples for some of these new forms. I addressed this topic before but I just wanted to give some more clear examples:

( Amy: Hedgehog Faunus with a Piko Piko Hammer (modified with a rocket launcher), Aura and Semblance (maybe something like Rubys

Tony: weapon (two handed longsword with a Railgun, Man at Arms actually made something like this check it out!) and Semblance (energy manipulation from the Arc Reactor in his Chest)

Sans: Humanized Version of himself, albino like with White hair with very bright blue eyes, Weapon (Bone Staff with an Gaster Blaster on one end for range attacks), Semblance (A extended Version of Karmic Retribution, aside from having a heavy effect on evil doers, those without evil will get healed by simply being near Sans)

Side Note: I know that Sans doesn't count as a Planet Buster, but because of the sheer amount of abilities he has, Telekinesis, bone creation, teleportation, etc. it might be appropriate to nerf him just a little, not necessarily but it could help the story itself to nerf Characters with so many abilities)

 **So this pretty much sums up my attempt at helping some of you with the beginning and general Character creation. If you just happen to have more questions regarding the story, don't hesitate to PM me.**

 **Until then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So I had a talk with a fellow writer and I realized I might have left out a few things. So here some things to add on.**

Shippings:

Shippings are accepted and encouraged! I really am not the type of person to just forbid something because he doesn't like the ship inside the story. Feel free to make as many couples as you like, within the team, outside the team, an entire team, anything goes…EXCEPT for two.

NO Tauradonna (Adam x Blake)

NO Golden Bull (Adam x Yang)

Do I really need to explain why? I mean I can but I don't think I should. To everybody who hasn't noticed yet Adam is a possessive psychopath who enjoys putting others into deep pits of suffering and pain and wants to literally drive out the human species. So yeah I am not THAT comfortable with one of these couples in my story prompts.

Aside from that: Any couple is possible. Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, literally anything. As long as it isn't one of the couples above and I hope that everybody can respect that.

The Ben 10 Dilemma:

I dubbed this problem like that because I didn't know how to name it otherwise. However after having a chat with a certain fellow writer, I realized that I overlooked this. Everyone familiar with Ben 10? He can morph into different Aliens that all have different powers. There is however one Alien form that could give the story some problems. Alien X.

Alien X is RIDICILOUSLY OP. Seriously look him up. However… I decided to allow Ben and any character with a high tier skill or equipment to be entered if:

-the high tier skill isn't available in the beginning of the story

-the high tier skill isn't the get go solution for every problem the heroes face

-the high tier skill isn't breaking the power balance of the team

-the high tier skill user can still be defeated

Example: Ben doesn't like becoming Alien X. He literally tries everything else before Alien X and I agreed with the Author too make him work hard to achieve this form. Ben will have to create different keys and a new Omnitrix as well.

Under these conditions: somebody with a high tier skill who wouldn't be allowed otherwise, could be part of the team.

Villains and Anti-Heros:

Villains and Anti Heroes are allowed to enter as well. A good example coming into my mind would be Scorpion from Mortal Kombat or Captain Cold from the Injustice comics.

True Villain:

The true villain does not have to be Salem. It can be a God you yourself create or an otherwise evil entity. Salem still has to make an appearance as an Antagonist however, maybe as an Underling.

Literally ANY Character:

I am going to say it now… literally ANY character out of the realm of fiction is allowed. Be it out of Movies, Games, Anime, Comics, Internet shows, Manga etc. as long as they are still following the power level rules.

Rewards:

The Team shouldn't be forced by the god to help. They should get a reward even if they are normally Villains or just heros who would have done it anyway. I mean… you don't throw out youre friends when they were helping you move right? No, you give them some coffee and thank them for there help. Same here, plus the gods possibilities to reward them are endless. The only reason he cant manipulate remnant is because of the other gods influence. In a universe like DC, he could do anything, he could reward Captain Cold for Example with returning his sister and his friends back to life. We are talking about the reward of a GOD people…

Evil Team:

The Team can face an evil team send from the other god to face off against, however the Villains should be having a connection to the real Team.

Example: If Spiderman will be part of the Team, you can use Green Goblin or someone else of his villains as a Member of the Evil team.

Side Characters:

You can create a side Character team, which would be the equivalent of Team JNPR just like the hero team is the Equivilant of Team RWBY. As long as you don't end up overworking yourself it is fine. Just make up a good excuse to why they are here.

New Weapons:

The Teams can of course make themselves new weapons in Remnant. While the God is going to give them each a Weapon, they can still chose to make themselves a new one in Remnant or Upgrading there current equipment.

Cartoon Physics:

This one is tricky. Cartoon Physics can be REALLY OP. It is similar to reality warping! However a character with Cartoon Physics is allowed when:

-the Character can still die

-the Cartoon Physics can not effect the outside world

-the Cartoon Physics only effect the durability, strength and endurance of the Character

-the effect is weak enough to still be considered Superhuman instead of OP (Try to aim a Nora or Yang level of strength)

Faunus turned Animal:

Ever felt like turning an Animal into a Faunus? Well you can. A TMNT for example could be part of the team and become a Turtle Faunus. The same goes with other Animal characters. Hell you can even make King Kong become a Faunus (as long as you still nerf him)

Origin of the Presence and other Gods:

The presence was not meant to be the name of the god. The god can be whoever you like. He doesn't even have to be a he, Or one person even. You could apply Remnant lore and make the two Brothers of Creation be the Gods to unite the team. You have free hand in this matter. You even can create other gods besides the Good and Evil one. Maybe have a god of Aura or Magic be thrown in here as well or just about any other type of god you can think up.

Trailers:

The Way you introduce the Team is up to you. It could be an all out gathering like in the Legends of Tomorrow or be little trailers like in the original RWBY. They should all just met the God/Gods/beings that wants to recruit them at some point.

Visions:

The Team could be shown pictures of the fall of Beacon. Horrified by these they go out to prevent it and save the world of Remnant. However how they see them is up to you. Here some examples:

The pictures shown to them allow them to exactly know who suffered what (Pyrras death, Yangs cut off arm,…)

The would see the pictures, but not know who the people are (They would know that somebody dies by an Arrow but not know who, same goes for cut off arm and other catastrophes)

Up to the writer

The team could have Visions during there time in Remnant as well, clearing things up and giving them new knowledge for example: The power used to kill Pyrrha, who cut off Yangs arm, the name off the Robot Girl etc.

Name:

The story doesn't have to be named Saviors of Remnant. It is the name of the Challenge, not the story you write. I do would appreciate it if you would put into an Author note or Story description just where did you come from with the idea. That way, more people would get to know about the Challenge and would hopefully get inspired themselves.

 **Alright I am pretty sure I covered now everything that was left. If you want to do the story or still have questions, don't hesitate to ask. Until then…**

 **Have a nice day :)**


	4. Index

**Disclaimer: Yeah its me again… with an announcement.**

 **This Chapter serves as a kind of Index. Here writers will be featured who took the Challenge. It should make it easier for people to get examples for the Design of the Story Prompt, or just want to read a story with this Concept, as well make some advertising for the Writers.**

 **Since the Story was first accepted, I thought it to be a good time to start this Index.**

 **Keep in mind… this will only feature the Name of the Writers, the story and the main Characters, nothing about eventual Plotpoints.**

1: Remnant's Guardians

Writer: TigerVolcano5000

Team GABE:

Godzilla (Godzilla Franchise)

Andrew (Chronicle)

Ben (Ben 10)

Ed (Ed, Edd and Eddy)

 **And that's about it. Hope you enjoy the stories and a nice day to you all!**


End file.
